The Thoughts Of Enemies
by Miss Hailee R
Summary: This is about annas thoughts before the masquerade with a twist what will happen to anna or what will the last bride aleera do
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: you may know Dracula and Anna as enemies, but when you hear what is in their minds, you just know that they are meant for each other**

The thoughts of Enemies

As Anna sits silently in a pitch black prision, she hears footsteps coming in her direction. She saw a pitch light, as the footsteps grow louder and louder. Her mind is not steady now. Her quick attention span focused on the noise of perhaps her enemy. And then, Anna realised she was right. In the candlelight, stood the Count himself. Anna knew that he was going to do something to her that she will regret. Then, she heard she heard a sudden sound. _Crack! _She noticed that her wrists were free from the iron manacles of the prision. And then, she heard more footsteps. More quiet than the black Hessian boots that belonged to the handsome vampire. There, right now, stood Aleera next to her husband. At last, she was his last bride. Her wicked smile showed it all.

Dracula glanced from the beautiful brown eyes to the sharp pink eyes of his last bride. That moment, fire, not passionate fire, but an evil fire glared and sank into Aleera's cowardly stare. And, he said to her, ''_How did Anna get here? I told you to bring her to me. You disobeyed me by putting her into a prision that not a Princess should deserve.'' _Anna couldn't stand being quiet anymore. Her impatience grew more than her father Voris ever could. _''Don't ever call me a Princess! I am not just a Princess. I am a person...just like everyone else!'', _Anna exclaimed, her eyes blazed with hatred. Dracula gave a slight smile to Anna. His patience was obviously greater than Anna's. **_She will give in..._** As Dracula reached down his hand, Aleera glared in jealousy. Dracula then asked politely, ''_May I escort you to your proper room?''. _

In seconds, Anna found herself in a gorgeous red and black bedroom. In that elegant haven, held the most beautiful furniture in all of Romania. The drapes were devilish red, and in the center of the room stood a queen-sized bed. It looked as if it was never touched or used. What angered and reminded Anna is that the sheets were made of red satin. Something she remembered Dracula stating to her...**_ You, Anna are the most intriguing woman I have ever seen. I can imagine you in a bed of red satin...Yes, you staring at me begging for me... But of course you can just deny me now..._**

The Count walks in and says, ''_ You are probably tired, my dear. You should get rest. If there is anything you need, do tell me.''_ Anna stared at the bed still in anger. She regretably looks at the Count for she was zoned out into his eyes. She shook of her pettiness, asking... ''_What is today's date?''._ The Count answers in a subtle voice, ''_ October 30th, and there is a Masquerade tomorrow night. You are expected to come... your ballgown would arrive tomorrow in that wardrobe. Now, I will leave you to your privacy...My, Anna..sweet dreams...''._ Anna watched as the Count disappear in the shadows. Anna is shocked by his behaviour. He was acting quite kind. Then again, so would others that would take her for granted since she is the opposite gender. She silently prayed, these were her exact words...: **_Dear God, thank you for all that you have blessed me with. I have faith and trust in what you will choose to happen next... and by the way, I hope that The Count would have a heart...I know it sounds strange, but please have him realise that he can be a good man... In Jesus's name, Amen..._** Anna then fell soundly asleep. Beyond the door that enclosed her new haven, stood Dracula with a blood tear dripping down his pale cheek. That tear was held for 400 years, and this was the night he chose to let it out...

_The Night of the Masquerade..._

_Yawn... _Anna woke up in the red covers of the bloody red bed. She frowns slightly, noticing that it is dusk. She got off the bed and remembered Dracula's words about the dress... _**your ballgown would arrive tomorrow in that wardrobe. **_Anna rolled her eyes as she walks toward the wardrobe. Carefully, she opened it, finding a dark red ballgown, with gold embroideries on it. She took it out gently. She stared at the dress that she would wear at the ''stupid'' Masquerade. Dracula swiftly entered the room with Aleera by his side. Anna eyed Aleera the most. ''_I see you woke up... I just wanted to inform you that Aleera would be your attendant for preparing you for the ball tonight. I promise you that she will not harm you... Right, Aleera?''. _Aleera nods slowly. Dracula suddenly nudges Aleera into the room, and shuts the door immediately. Aleera and Anna stood quiet in the bedroom. Neither one of them wanted to start a conversation. Suddenly, Aleera snatched Anna's dress and pointed to the bathroom. _''Go get out of your clothes...I'll wait for you out here and help you put on your dress when you are ready...''. _

Anna immediately got out of her clothes, and waited for Aleera to hand her the dress. After, the dressing procedure, Aleera helped her with makeup and hair. She had to admit, Aleera was a pretty good attendant. Aleera put her hair up, and Anna could guess why... More neck room for the sly vampire... The Princess was now ready for the ball, just in time. Aleera assisted her downstairs. Then, Anna saw almost one hundred vampires all dressed in black. She standed out like a sore thumb because she was dressed in red. She suddenly felt a cold hand slither up from her spine to her shoulder. Anna quickly turned around to see Dracula in a golden and black outfit. His glacial irises glowed through the black mask. He grabbed her hand, and danced with her, which felt like forever. Anna felt a harsh sensation as Dracula dipped her light figure down. His strong knee supporting her back. Dracula's fangs grazed lightly against her jugular vein. Then, the world turned black as Anna felt a strange numbness allover her body. She was bitten.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Her new life

**Authors note:Now i am continuing ****to**** write dracxanna stories ****here's**** part 2 of the thoughts of enemies**

**The Thoughts Of Enemies part two**

Anna felt weak and tired blood trickled down her neck to her shoulder then anna questioned herself as she thought she was going to die she thought _how could i have let this happen i've let my whole family down?_Anna knew she only had minutes of her life left then she heard a loud**_ CRASH_** it was a window for aleera then attacked in jealousy ,At that moment dracula did what had to be done he killed aleera the last bride.

Dracula knew anna was about to die so he slit his wrist with his long fingernail. He had hovered his wrist over Anna's trembling lips...Anna then felt dracula's blood rush through her body taking over. At that moment Anna felt strong hands grasp her by her hip, and whisked her away to Lord knows where...

Then anna awoken on a beautful queen-sized bed made of blood red satin. Anna knew it was satin by the feel of it, at that moment the count walked through the door.''_How do you feel my dear?" _The count stated in a subtle voice." _Weird, is there any turning back now" _

_"No but ahh but i am so happy you awoke, Anna.'' "How do you feel happiness"?Anna questioned curiously.'' Love my dear,love made me feel what i feel with you .''_

Anna felt what the count felt . But how did she fall for him? _You must be hungry my dear, get dressed, and, go outside, you will find food there. _He kissed he forehead. And left the room. Anna thought what would she change into? she opens a door there sat a long-sleeve red gown with black embroderies.

Anna trods outside on the sludgy white snow. She used her new vampiric senses to find food. she saw three drunk adults wandering throught the woods. Immediately, she knew what to do. But, her thoughts tried to avoid her temptations from biting a helpless human. her tongue slowly liked her trembling lips. Oh how they watered.

_My dear, do not hesistate, feed my love, you must..,_Dracula's voice interrupted her mind.

Anna, within seconds attacked the adults. Her mind was in a flurry. But she didnt give anymore. she was hungry...she was a beast...an animal.

Soon she felt that she needed to go to dracula and she wanted to be in his arms. Safe, safe from any people who is trying to destroy all vampires. As she pushed open the door dracula sensed she has come inside and he swiftly hurried down stairs. When anna saw her fiance she fell in to his muscular arms. After a long day she went back to her bed and fell asleep early for her Big Day was tomorrow


End file.
